The Lion's Mate
by LiviFanfics27
Summary: A former human now Celestial Spirit named Leona faces the reality of a relationship with the 'Lion Prince', and behind her human backstory lies a dark secret. What is love? What is the dark secret? Are Leona's current powers not her true powers? (Loke x OC, NaLu mentioned a few times) Cover drawn by me.
1. Character List

A/N: I don't own any characters originally from Fairy Tail(Leo, Erza, etc.) Leona, Julie and some others are created from my mind though. Some spell incantations like Hell Fire are not mine. They are from a game called TearRing: Ultra Heroes Saga. I'm just changing the incantations a little bit. You can expect "The Lion's Mate: The Difference Between Us to be out before June, 2018. It takes me a while to write.

Characters(More Soon):

Fairy Tail Guild(As of X791):

(Everyone!)

Nashi Dragneel: Wears a black choker, and a hot pink tank top. She wears fingerless black gloves that start at her arms, and a black miniskirt with black booty shorts. Uses Fire-Dragon Slaying Magic, and brawls with Storm Fullbuster. Her hair is pink and slightly spiky, and she has hazel eyes. Her emblem is red and is located on her right shoulder. Is the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel.

Lina Strauss: A flat chested, bobbed white haired female with onyx eyes, uses Fire-Make Magic. Is the shy daughter of Bickslow and Lisanna. Wears the dress Lisanna wore when she returned from Edolas, but the skirt is knee lengthed. Her Fairy Tail Emblem is black on her left shoulder.

Elsa Fernandes: A busty blue haired female with scarlet ends. She fights with Bright Dreyar too much for her own health, and uses Heavenly Body Magic. She wears a sleeveless tight gray dress that goes to her knees. A golden belt sits on her waist, and the dress thins in towards her neck, where it vanishes under a gold choker and ruby gem. She wears black combat boots. She's the daughter of Erza and Jellal. Her Fairy Tail Emblem is blue on her left thigh.

Bright Dreyar: A spunky busty white haired teen with yellow streaks in her hair. She wears the same outfit as her mother did before Lisanna 'died', but the outfit is all black with gold linings. Her Fairy Tail Emblem is black on the left side of her stomach. The daughter of Mirajane and Laxus. She fights with Elsa Fernandes daily.

Storm Fullbuster: The son of Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster, and uses Static Ice Make Magic. Has black hair, and droopy blue eyes. He strips just like Gray, so all he wears on his upper body is a long white coat. He also dons brown pants and black boots. His emblem is blue on and is located exactly where Gray's is. Fights with Nashi Dragneel all the time.

Fairy Tail Guild(As of X1191)

Master: Lilliana Eucliffe: Has long and slightly spiky pale silver hair, and chocolate brown eyes. A descendant of Sting Eucliffe. Moved to Fairy Tail because of a calling she felt, but told others she felt more comfy at Fairy Tail to try and hide the 'stupid' real reason. Wears a violet hoodless cape with a pink tank top and turquoise skirt underneath, completed with silver combat boots. Uses Takeover: Nature Soul Magic, but prefers to use her just as strong Psychic Magic. Her emblem is pink and on her right thigh.

Kania Groh: Has wavy black hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue short sleeved shirt with a black microskirt and silver leggings, completed with black sandals. Uses Card Magic. Her emblem is black and is on her left shoulder blade. A descendant of Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh.

Okami Shikuna: She wears a classic schoolgirl outfit to trick some of her enemies into thinking she is harmless. Has long light blue hair with brown eyes. Uses Requip Magic known as the Swordswoman. Her emblem is red and is located on her right shoulder. A descendant of Elsa Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, and Jellal Fernandes. Also an S-Class Wizard.

Jane Atarangi: She has red eyes and bobbed mint green hair. Dresses like a nun, and keeps a perfect poker faced expression. Uses Plant Magic and her emblem is black on her right hand. She has a twin named Taro and she is a S-Class Wizard. She would be the strongest S-Class Mage if you didn't count Leona.

Taro Atarangi: He has orange eyes and spiky mint green hair and unlike his twin, Jane, he is a very loud person. He wears a black T-shirt with electric blue shorts and brown sandals, his emblem is black on his left hand.

Sabertooth:

Master: Yukio: He has indigo hair that is very spiky and wears a hoodless red cloak. Underneath it, he wears a brown short sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. He also wears black sandals and glove. His emblem is green and is located on his left shoulder. Uses Fire Make Magic.

Ika: Has purple-silver hair with purple-silver eyes. She wears a purple hoodless feathery cloak most of the time, and wears a black tank top and leggings underneath, completed with a violet miniskirt and violet combat boots. Her emblem is silver and is located on the right side of her collarbone. Uses Celestial Magic. An S-Class Mage.

Winter: She has white hair and wears a light blue cloak that has a hood. She never takes it off, but has told everyone she wears a white tight sleeveless dress that stops just above her knees, where a ugly scar is. She wears white combat boots, and her emblem is light blue, located on the back of her right hand. Uses Snow Make Magic.

Hiretsuna: Uses Space Magic. She has very dark purple hair, and wears a outfit that looks just like Minerva Orland's, except the blue is black. Her emblem is black and is on her left collarbone. An S-Class Mage.

Slate: Uses Wood Make Magic. Has copper hair that is chin length. She wears a white shirt and black skirt. Her emblem location is on her neck, to the right. It is silver.

Mermaid Heel:

Master: Catalina Cheney: Uses Wind Magic. Has black hair that goes straight to her knees, and wears the same outfit Kagura Mikazuchi wore. A direct descendant of Kagura Mikazuchi and Rogue Cheney. Her emblem is white and is on her right shin.

Irina: Uses Mirror Magic. She has orange eyes and blonde hair in a braid. Wears a long tan fur coat over a sleeveless yellow dress. Wears boots with fur trim. Her emblem is orange on her left hand.(character's look and name inspired by a character in Twilight)

Kae: Uses Ice Magic. Has light blue hair and frosty silver eyes. Wears a knitted white sweater over a silver shirt and black leggings and black wedges. Her emblem is black and his located on the right side of her stomach.

Solana: Uses Grass Make Magic. She has spiky blue hair, and wears a sailor schoolgirl's outfit. Her emblem is red on her left hand.

Twirl: Uses Ribbon Make Magic. She has long lilac hair and wears a revealing black top, and a black miniskirt. Wears electric blue boots, choker, and bracelets. Her emblem is electric blue and is located on her busty right breast.

Amy: Has wavy red hair that fell to her collarbone. She wears a white tube top that hugs her flat chest, and wears pink booty shorts, and brown heels. Uses Fire-Make Magic, and forbidden Ring Magic. Not affiliated with any guild.

Celestial Spirits:

The 12 Zodiac Signs

All the silver keys

Ophiuchus(Goes by Lillica), can change from a human form, to a serpent form, uses Venom Magic. She has long braided green hair, wears a black tube top that shows off her cleavage, and black gloves that stop at her wrists. On her bottom half, she wears dark green leggings with a lopsided purple belt with her Zodiac Sign on it for decoration, and stylish brown wedges that can turn into white sneakers. Carries a whip infused with her venom. Formerly Princess Cassiopeia's assistant.

Draco the dragon constellation: Has black hair, styled like Rogue Cheney's but both eyes are revealed, has orange eyes, a black jacket, black pants, black boots, two long fang-like teeth, can summon wyverns and uses Poison Magic and Control Magic.

Leo's Pride(Still the celestial spirits) :

Leo: You know what he looks like!

Leona: Mate to Leo The Lion(FYI: She's dating him). Has yellow and orange hair, uses Regulus Magic, Ring Magic, takeover and Re-quip magic. Her Re-quips allow her to change her armor and abilities like Erza. Her Fairy Tail Emblem is on her right thigh in orange, and she knows more Regulus Spells than Leo. Wears jean shorts and a tux like top completed with a whip and brown boots. Called the 'Light Of Regulus Outfit'.(as of 'The Difference Between Us' and 'Falling Hope'.) Wears a outfit similar to Lucy Heartfilia's from the Key of The Starry Skies Arc, except she has no jacket, and her outfit is plain: the gold on Lucy's is Pink for Leona's, and the white and blue are seafoam green. She wears a skirt that's seafoam green and rimmed with pink. Her boots are brown. Called the 'Starlight Spring Outfit'. (As of 'Dark Starlight.) Can summon any key she wishes, and that key can only be used by spirits. Somehow has a Royal Sigil on her right shoulder. The strongest S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail.

Julie: Blue haired girl, uses Lioness : Brunette, uses Lioness Magic.

Selene: Orange haired woman, Leo's mother, uses Lioness Magic.

Elesa: Red haired girl, uses Lioness Magic.

Aria: Pink haired girl, Leo's Ex, uses Lioness Magic.

Julia: Blond haired girl, uses Lioness Magic.

Erina: Green haired girl, uses Lioness Magic.

Shizuka: Orange haired girl, uses Lioness Magic.

Lisia: Orange haired girl, a kid who uses Lioness Magic. (Leo's little sister)

Lissy: Lavender haired girl, Lisia's age and best friend who uses Lioness and Foresight Magic

Leonis: Leo's brother. Has slicked back ginger hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a dusty sand yellow headband that wraps around his head and covers his ears, a khaki coloured shirt, a black long sleeved undershirt, a neck wrap, black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves.(OUTFIT IS NOT MINE!) Is the third Heir to the House Of Leo. He is the late Princess Cassiopeia's best friend. After she passed, he gave up his position of heir to Leo, then Lisia. He is somewhat mad that Leo killed her, and holds a slight grudge.

Princess Cassiopeia(DECEASED): Was the Princess of the Celestial Realm.  
Heaven's Gift Form: She had long blond wavy hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple one strap silver dress that went to her shins, and white flats. Her Royal Sigil, which is a silver star with swirls around it was located on her right shoulder.

Hell's Princess Form: She had long wavy blonde hair stained red at the bottoms with blood. Wore the same simple one strap dress, except it was blood red and her shoes were black. Her Royal Sigil looked cracked. Became Hell's Princess when protecting her world from a devastating disaster from the Eclipse. Killed by Leo's hands.

(FYI, Lioness Magic is a bright green energy ball that can be claws, spheres, and cannons. )


	2. The Difference Between Us

**A/N: Some Spell Incantations are not mine. Some I changed up a little. Also, Leona was supposed to be Lucy, but I thought the concept was weird if Lucy was in Leona's place, so if you want Lucy to be in the story, just switch the word Leona with Lucy in your head! The name Selene is from a Fanfic called The Lion Tamer. It is a LoLu fanfic. Let's get reading!**

Leona sighed, setting her cup of water down. Her mate, Leo the Lion was yet again on _another_ mission. **_At least I can pass through my gate freely._** she thought. Her key, yes, her key, The Diamond Key of The Pure Lioness hadn't been found yet. Everyone at Fairy Tail knew she was a Celestial Spirit, once human. **_But that was over 100 years ago…_** she thought. She hadn't been to the Celestial World in 2 weeks, so her energy was running low. "Leona, you should rest up in the Celestial World." Erza said, eyeing her anxiously. "Sure." Leona mumbled, fingering her hair. Closing her eyes, she closed her gate.

"Your Highness!" Julie called, rushing over. "Hey Julie." Leona grumbled. The other 9 lionesses followed Julie. "Where's Leo?" Selena asked. "On another mission." Leona muttered. "To me, it seems as if he's avoiding me." "Aw, go on a mission with him!" Hikari said. Leona chuckled coldly. "As if he'd have the time." She said. "Ok, that settles it!" Shizuka said. "You're going!" Leona groaned in annoyance and ran off so she didn't have to hear Shizuka any longer.

 _2 Days Later_

"Hey, Leo's back!" Mira said, clutching her tray as usual.

"Hey, Leo!" Leona called numbly. Leo ran over and embraced her in a hug. "Can we go on a job together?" Leona asked. "I promised Gajeel I'd go with him." The Lion replied. Leona finally erupted. "You're ALWAYS away!" Leona yelled, shrugging Leo's arms away. "I wish you'd just left me to die!"

 _(Flashback)_

"Stop! Let me go!" Leona yelled at the ice monster. "Presct, help me!" The mage was nowhere to be found. "REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke flew out of nowhere. Leona screamed as the ice beast retreated, crushing her leg beyond repair as it did so. "Leona! Hang in there!" Loke yelled. "Loke? Thanks for everything.." Leona murmured, the light leaving her eyes. "No! I didn't open my damn gate to watch you die!" Loke yelled, pulling a glowing needle out of his pocket. "W-what's that?" Leona asked. "You want to live right?!" The Lion demanded. "Yes, but I haven't a choice…" Leona whispered. "Bree…" Loke whispered. Leona stared at him. "I mean, Leona, please don't go…" Loke corrected himself.

"Loke… I don't have any more strength… You're millenniums old… you've watched all your masters leave.." Leona breathed. "Yeah, but you were never my master! You were my companion, my savior, my **_friend_**! How can I just sit back and watch you stop breathing at the age of **_19_**!" Loke yelled. "If you become my mate, then I'll give you the honor of being the first human to become a Celestial Spirit!" "M-mate?" Leona blinked slowly. "Erm, that is a different way of saying girlfriend." Leo said. "Fine, just for Mavis and the guild." Leona replied. "Okay, fine." Loke poked the needle into Leona's wrist, and let the magic overtake her human body.

(A while later)

"He already has a girlfriend. He lied. And I don't think he knows I'm here." Leona sighed, staring at the starry sky.

 _(End of flashback)_

"So much for asking him to go on a job with me, Julie!" Leona spat, crossing her arms. "Don't be too hard on him." Selene murmured, handing the Pride's Beta a cup of water. Leona turned away. "Ugh! I HATE BEING LEO'S STUPID GIRLFRIEND!" Leona screamed. "Your Highness, calm down."Julie tried to comfort the poor girl. "I'll be in my room." Leona stormed off to the House Of The Lion, her chocolate brown eyes as hard as rock. "The Princess is pretty upset." Lisia remarked. "Shh! The Spirit King told us not to call her that!" Shizuka hissed. "Why?" Lisia asked. "She shouldn't know she was destroyed 500 years ago, and was reborn as a human." Shizuka replied. "Oh." Lisia sighed. "What's this, a meeting of the Lionesses?" a male voice asked.

"Leo!" Julie whirled around. "Where's Leona?" Leo asked. "None of your business, heartbreaker!" Lisia yelled at her big brother. "She's in her room, isn't she?" Leo turned and walked off. "Lee-Lee Chan needs to be alone!" Lisia yelled. Leo ignored her. Leona sat on her bed with teary eyes, and lay down. "Leona?" Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Go away!" Leona yelled, passing through her gate. When she appeared in the guild, she stomped towards a table. "Hey Leona, you wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked. "Sure, I need to blow off some steam badly." Leona replied, tying up some hair with a red ribbon.

 _(On the Mission)_

"O Regulus, grant me your strength!" Leona yelled, her fist starting to glow. "Regulus Impact!" She finished, punching the ice monster in the feet. "Not a scratch.." Erza muttered. "I have no choice!" Leona yelled. "Requip!" She called. Erza's eyes widened. "FLAME LIONESS ARMOR!" Leona yelled, transforming. Her new look was long twin tails, a short skirted red dress and red boots with flames on them. A katana appeared in her hands, and the black bracelet and the black ribbon around her waist started to flare up with black flames. "Charge up!" Leona yelled. Erza nodded. "Requip! Morning Star!" The scarlet haired woman yelled. "Flame of Death! Kill this foe with your fury!" Leona yelled, her sword lighting with fire. "HELL FIRE!" She sliced through one monster's body with her blade of fire. Erza grinned, then got to work. "Requip! Poison Lioness Armor!" Leona continued, her hair flying into a straight style, a green chestplate and gloves covering her upper body, and a long green skirt appearing over armored leg pads, and black combat boots dressed her below her knees. A staff appeared in her hands. (I'm going to let you guys imagine what it looks like!)

"Now, power up!" Leona yelled. "Come, poisonous atmosphere!" She added. "Poison Gas!" A huge stream of poison gas flew out of the spirit's staff and swerved through the air like a wave, hitting the ice monster's face and killing it with poison gas. "Only two more to go!" Erza huffed, swinging her giant blade and bringing down another monster. "The Alpha is last." Leona growled, gritting her teeth. Suddenly the ice beast gave her a stare, and Leona gasped. **_It's the beast that killed me! The same exact one who broke my White Lily Sword!_** She thought, panicking. In her panic, the monster swung it's claws and brought her to the ground. "Go to the spirit world!" Erza yelled. "Screw it! You won't bring me down again, you hear?!" Leona yelled. "LIONESS ROAR!" she roared, a green light flashing out of her mouth and knocking the ice monster away. "Ice Make Knuckles!" Gray yelled. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu added, accidentally melting Gray's attack. "Fire clown! What the hell?!" Gray yelled. "Shut it ice stripper! It wasn't my fault you're an ice freak!" Natsu shot back.

"Dragon breath!"

"Pervy Flasher!"

"Fire freak!"

"Ice idiot!"

"NATSU, GRAY STOP FIGHTING!" Erza finally exploded. "Aye!" The two whimpered, hugging each other and tearing off. "So much for their help…" Leona whispered, trying to slow her breathing from the hit. "Leona! Go rest!" Erza yelled. "No, only after I finish this.." Leona argued, standing up slowly, and closing her eyes. "What are you-" Erza was cut off by a yellow light, which turned blue. Leona began her incantation.

 _"Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens,_

 _by thy radiance reveal thy form to me,_

 _I implore you oh Tetrabiblos,_

 _Ruler of the stars,_

 _Let your unrestrained rage flow,_

 _With the 88 heavenly bodies_

 _SHINING!_

 ** _Urano Metria!_** " Leona yelled, striking the monster down with the power of the stars. "Leona!" Natsu yelled, running towards the spirit as she fell down, the monster about to topple on top of her. "I'll get her!" Happy yelled, flying at max speed. "Stay back!" Leo stepped out of the bushes and shot a beam of Regulus Magic at Leona, making her fly out of the monster's path. "You injured her even more!" Erza roared, a dark aura surrounding her. "No, Regulus Magic doesn't affect her." Leo explained. **_That jerk, trying to be the hero!_** Leona thought angrily, numbly letting her Takeover: Lioness Form take over. Leo looked up in shock. "Jerk! You said you were with Gajeel! Heartbreaker! Lion Prince! Pride Playboy!" Leona screamed, standing up. "I am bound to you, I have to protect you." Leo replied quickly. "Likely story." Leona growled, yanking off her thin leather 'bandana' and lashing it like a whip. "Leona, calm down!" Natsu yelled, grabbing her shoulder."Get your filthy hands off her!" Leo yelled, charging forward.

Leona shoved Natsu away, and took the impact. It was a Melee Style attack, so she was injured even more. "No!" Erza yelled, watching her friend disappear. "Don't ever touch her like that again!" Leo snarled, his fists now glowing. "She's hurt bad!" Gray warned as Leona reappeared, holding her shoulder She was back in her Light Of Regulus Form, but her outfit and body were filthy. "If you keep attacking my teammate, you leave me no choice!" Leona growled, one of her golden rings glowing.

" _I call upon thee, my Pride!_

 _Lionesses of all ages, young, old!_

 _I beckon you to my side!_

 _I beg you!_

 _Now pass though your constellation-less Gates!_

 _Watashi wa Leona, Leo raion no meitodesu!"_

She called, raising her left fist, her golden rings glowing with immense power. Suddenly, 10 gates opened, and 10 girls stepped out. "Erina, go and help Leona." Selene ordered. "Of course.' Erina replied, running over to Leona, who was pale from magic loss. "Your Highness, hang in there." Julie pleaded. "Highness?" Natsu asked. "I'm Leo's girlfriend. Leo is known as the Lion Prince ever since Sutera died. I never met her." Leona said, looking at Natsu. "Oh. Ok." Natsu replied. Leo growled, and Elena yelled, "Go away, Leo! Your stupid lion instincts will kill you one day!" "Why do you call yourself Leona's mate?!" Julie added.

"Aria was the lioness who you were supposed to be with!" Hikari added. "I never loved Aria, and she didn't seem like the girl to lead the Pride." Leo replied, walking over to Leona and letting her lean against him. "Let's go." he whispered, vanishing. As soon as all the spirits had disappeared, Natsu spoke up. "She's pretty beat." "Aye." Happy giggled. "Why was Loke following us?" Gray pondered aloud. ""How am I supposed to know, Ice Princess?!" Natsu shot back. "I wasn't asking you, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled.

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Flame Freak!"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Erza roared.

"A-aye.." was the reply.

(With the spirits)

Leo hugged Leona close to his chest, and whispered, "I'm not ready to lose you…" Leona smiled faintly, the starry light from the windows flowing into the House of The Lion. All of her wounds faded, even though she was a spirit. Since she was related to Leo in some way, she used to Lion's stars to heal herself. "Leo, no excuses. Why'd you freak out when Natsu touched me?" She asked. Leo stared at his feet, studying the smudges on his dress shoes. "Um, I can't stand seeing you so close to a low-life human, when your high up here, with me." he said. Leona crossed her arms, her arms under her breasts. "I'm not made of cherry blossom, and I was once a low-life human too." she said warningly. "Right." Leo laughed shakily.

(In west Fiore)

Leona and Leo had just started home from a job, until a bunch of bandits attacked them. "Stop!" Leona shouted at the bandits. The female laughed, holding Leo up by a Celestial Chain. "Flee, Leona!" Leo yelled. "Re-quip! Griffon's Wing!" Leona yelled. Leo's eyes widened. Leona began her small incantation:

" _Raion to īguru no pawā o kumiawasete tsukau:_ ** _Gurifon no ken no kōgeki!"_** She yelled, knocking the bandits unconscious, and freeing her mate. "I'm sorry." Leona whispered, forcing the Lion's Gate shut. As Leona prepared to walk back home, a blue gate opened above her head, and she came face-to-face with a teen with blond hair. "Hello, I'm Heavenly! Nice to meet you, you're my new Spirit!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright. Leona looked flustered. "I'm free on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." She said quietly. "Great, call you soon!" Heavenly giggled. "Oh, by the way I hold the Pure Lioness Key alone, no others." she said. Leona nodded, and faded away.

 _(1 year later)_

"You summoned me?" Leona asked Heavenly. "Yes, we need to beat this wizard. She's Celestial Mage too" Heavenly replied. "I am Kari Udasana." the woman said. "She has many Gold Keys." Heavenly whispered. Libra, the Heavenly Scales stood by Kari. "You have no clue how spirits relate." Kari smirked. "Open, Gate of The Lion! Leo!" Kari called. Leona's face paled as her closest friend appeared, and Heavenly panicked. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but your key must be mine." Kari smiled wickedly. "Leo, attack or else!" She hissed. "Regulus Impact!" Leo yelled, flying forward. "Regulus Magic can't hurt me, no matter what.." Leona whispered, stepping away. "Fine, Libra, now!" Kari snapped. Leona didn't resist as she felt herself being lifted up. Heavenly sobbed, helpless. "Open, Gate of the Silver Hero! Perseus!" Kari yelled. A knight appeared his face cold. "Stab her." Kari grinned. "I want to hear her cries!" Perseus nodded, and stabbed Leona in the leg.

"Regulus.." Leona whispered, but winced as Perseus punched her stomach. "Leo, attack your stupid friend and you won't get hurt." Kari said, licking her lips. "Fine." Leo punched Leona Melee Style, and the Lioness cried out in pain, unable to leave because Libra's grasp wouldn't let her. "Zenith of Regulus!" Leona blurted. "Lion's Brilliance!" she finished, a gold glow blinding everyone. Heavenly had dropped the Diamond Key and had run off. "Regulus Impact!" Leona gasped, sending a lion made of light at her key, making it fall over the cliff and into the ocean. Suddenly Libra's grasp left, and Leona fell through her gate. "Take your key, Leo. You could've easily pulped her, but your loyalty to me wavered." Kari hissed.

(In the Spirit World)

Leona smiled as she helped Aries get some food from a shelf. She had told the Spirit King everything, and the King let her stay out of Leo's sight for a few days. Meanwhile, Leo had found out Leona was gone and was on a rampage, looking for her. He had banged on Aries's door a million times, all the attempts followed by a " _I'm so sorry, she's not her. Please forgive me.."_ from the little ram. Now he stabbed the loose soil with his shades, until footsteps behind him made him glance up.

(2 Days later)

"I should go Aries." Leona said softly. Her friend nodded. Sighing, the Lioness stepped outside, until she made direct eye contact with an armored figure, and she slammed the Ram's House Door shut, Aries squeaking in fright as Leona locked every bolt in place. "It's Leo." Leona whispered. Aries, suddenly looking confident, raised her hand and whispered,

" _Now, all Spirits I name, I ask you to my side: Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces, Gemini, Sagittarius, and Virgo!"_

A huge gold glow blinded Leona, and 10 spirits appeared. "We saw Leo." Taurus said, leaning on his axe. "And Lillica." Cancer added. "Lillica?" Leona asked. "She's Ophiuchus, The Snake Charmer. 13th Zodiac Gate." Capricorn explained. "Anyways, we have to beat her and Leo. The King won't step in until it is a dire need." Scorpio said. "Dark Regulus is too hard to beat!" Gemini said. "I'll fight, for my Pride." Leona growled. "But it'll hurt you!" Aries gasped. "I have an Eclipse Form, for some reason, and I can use that." Leona said. "But why is Leo like that?" she added. "He might've been lured in by Lillica. She carries the swath of the Eclipse Gate, but for reasons unknown, she can stay normal." Capricorn replied.

(Aries POV)

 ** _Oh no…_** **_That just proves that she's related to our King by blood…. This isn't good!_**

(No ones POV)

Leona raised her hand, one of her rings glowing, as she chanted her spell, everyone silencing.

" _I call upon thee, my Pride!_

 _Lionesses of all ages, young, old!_

 _I beckon you to my side!_

 _I beg you!_

 _Now pass though your constellation-less Gates!_

 _Watashi wa Leona, Leo raion no meitodesu!"_ she said, 10 Gates opening. The lionesses prepared everyone, for example, Virgo had longer and more durable chains, Libra had a set of scales that boosted her power, Taurus's axe was more durable, Aries's outfit had thicker protection, and Aquarius had a diamond pot that boosted her attacks. After Leona explained everything, everyone rushed out of the door.

(33 seconds later)

"Leo, we don't have to fight.." Leona said softly. The Eclipse Lion smirked. "Oh yes we do." he replied, raising his hand and a purple ball of magic appeared. "I'm sorry, Leo. Regulus Impact!" Leona yelled. "Pitch Black Hammer!" The lion replied. The two attacks collided, and sent Leona stumbling back from the impact. "Heaven's Wheel!" Erza yelled. _Wait…_ ** _Erza_** Leona thought, staring at her friend. "Now dance, my swords: Scattered Petals!" Erza finished, hitting Lillica's body. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled. "Sky Dragon Roar!" "Iron Dragon Roar!" "Lightning Dragon Roar!" "Light Dragon Roar!" "Shadow Dragon Roar!" Leona watched as the 6 Dragon Slayer combined their attacks, and hit Lillica **hard**. "Water Slicer!" "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" "Baryon Formation: ATTACK!" Leona watched as Freed just threw his swords, covered in enchantments. They came back to him after they hit someone or something. "I summon the Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Leona yelled. The maid appeared. "Punishment, Raionesu?" she asked. "No." Leona sweatdropped. "I summon the Gate of The Heavenly Scales! Libra!" Leona shouted.

As soon as the spirit teleported to her from the Lillica fight, Leona shouted an order. "Hold Leo in his place!" she yelled. Libra obeyed. "Now Virgo!" Leona shouted. "Spica Lock!" Virgo called out, trapping the lion in a ball of rock. Leo freed himself, and knocked Virgo and Libra back. "I close the Gates of the Maiden and the Heavenly Scales!" Leona yelled. "Now darkness, cover my being, and let me explode with unthinkable power!" she yelled. Leo's eyes widened. "Dark Re-quip! Eclipse Armor!" Leona screamed, raising her left fist that was enveloped in Pitch Black Magic. A purple glittery cloud surrounded her and Leona felt evil seep into her and she did her best to keep it away. She wore a gold breastplate that slowly turned black at the middle. A black band wrapped her waist, and she wore a armor skirt that went gold to black. The armor on her arms and legs were golden, her knee protectors had the Leo Sigil on it. Instead of having blonde hair and orange tips, she had orange hair and blonde tips. Her Lion Ears were still there, and her hair was held to the left. "Pitch Black Impact!" Leo yelled. Leona grabbed his hand, gritting her teeth.

"This doesn't hurt me!" she yelled. "Pitch Black ROAR!" she added, blasting Leo away. She couldn't keep control. Her bangs fell over her left eye, and her right eye became lifeless looking." "She let it take over! That's NOT good at all!" Juvia cried. "It's her fight. We're almost drained of power. We will be the last resorts. But if we were to get severely injured here, we would die. Stay on guard." Capricorn said. Lillica smirked. She'd just been defeated by Natsu. Suddenly, she absorbed the swath from the Eclipse Gate around Leo, and he staggered backwards, turning back to normal. "The girl will kill Leo. And I will be part of the Zodiac." she snickered. "AAARGH!" Leona screamed, sitting on Leo's chest. "Pitch Black IMPACT!"

(Leona's POV)

 _I'm supposed to protect you._ Leo's voice rang in my head, and I stopped. The wind force sept my hair back, and the light returned to my eyes. I blinked in shock, and stepped off of Leo. The cursed armor disappeared, and I turned my outfit back to my Light Of Regulus Form. I waited until I felt strong enough, and I walked towards Selene. "When your son wakes up, tell him I am not worthy of this." I said, tearings streaming down my cheeks, handing her the Regulus Ring. For the next 5 years, I was in and out of the Spirit World, serving a cold woman. I avoided Leo. At the mandatory meetings for our Pride, led by Leo, I stayed away from the front of the groups, and hung in the back like I used to.

(2 days later, Nobody's POV)

"Leona! Fight me!" Natsu called out of nowhere. Leona smirked. "Alright!" she replied, walking to the new battle area behind the guild. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu roared. Meanwhile, the young members, Bright Strausse, daughter of Laxus and Mira, Lina Dragneel, Lisanna and Natsu's daughter, Storm Fullbuster, Juvia and Gray's son, and Elsa Fernandes, Erza and Jellal's daughter, watched with interest."I summon the Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!" Leona hollered. The Maid appeared in a flurry of dirt, blocking Natsu's attack with a Spica Lock, then vanishing. "Lioness Punch!" Leona screamed, giving Natsu a serious uppercut. Suddenly a pink haired girl appeared. "Aria!" Leona snarled. "Leona, you are no longer Leo's mate." Aria said smugly. Leo appeared, his face stone. The other lionesses appeared. "We had no idea this was happening." Selene snarled. "You have to tell your Pride!" Lisia yelled. "And we love Leona for who she is!" Leona covered her mouth in shock. Leo walked up to Leona, but the lionesses shielded her. "Take this, please, miss." Julie handed Leona the Regulus Ring. Leona took it hesitantly. "Regulus gave it to you himself, don't throw his gift away." Julie said, turning back to the front.

"Leona." Leo narrowed his eyes. Leona glared at him. "I already know. Aria told me." she spat. Leo shook his head. "I'm not talking about relationships. I want to know who your keyholder is." he said. Leona turned around. "Last time I checked, I had no keyholder." she muttered. A blue gate opened above her, and Leona stepped through. "West foothills of Magnolia." she said. Leo nodded and took off, Selene at his heels. The rest of the spirits vanished. Aria clenched her fists. "Stupid girl! The power of the stars better ban her. We don't need half breeds in the Celestial World." she snarled, and vanished. Leo ran faster, ignoring the strange looks some people gave him. Soon, he heard a familiar voice. "Leona, I'd thought your boyfriend would save you by now!" the voice laughed. "Don't bring him into this! I want to protect him! Do what you want with me! He saved me before, I am going to repay the favour!" Leona yelled. "If I remember, you've never cried during this torture." the voice said. Leo peeked over a boulder and whispered, "Selene, it's my old keyholder, Kari Udasana. She has Leona on a Celestial Chain. Which prevents Leona from leaving!" Selene's jaw dropped. "Die!" Kari screeched, lashing a whip. Leona had a huge cut on her arm, but dodged the attack, then was yanked to the ground by the chain. "It's useless, Leona! Just summon Leo and this'll be over!" Kari yelled. Leona summoned a key. "I summon the Gate of The Bull! Taurus!" she called. Taurus appeared. "Help me please!" Leona whispered. "What?!" Kari shrieked. "Moooo!" Taurus cried, cutting the chain in half with his axe. "Thank you Taurus." Leona said as the cow disappeared. "You messed with the wrong woman!" Kari yelled. "Lioness ROAR!" Leona yelled. Kari jumped out of the way. "Try again!" she giggled.

"Coward!" Leona hissed. "Lioness Claw!" she shouted. Kari wrapped the whip around Leona's neck. "Heh." she smirked. "Regulus Impact!" Leo yelled, punching Kari away. "Lioness Fang!" Selene added, snapping the whip in half. Leona shook her head, and raised her fist. "Regulus Aura Sphere!" she yelled, releasing a ball of light that flew straight at Kari. Kari screamed and flew backwards, letting a silver key and a diamond key go. "No! Perseus!" she yelled. Leona ran forward, and grabbed the keys. "I summon the Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!" she shouted. Virgo appeared, her face stone. "Hide my key, and Perseus's too." Leona ordered. Virgo nodded, and drilled away. "Get back here!" Kari shrieked. But the Maiden was long gone. Leona wobbled on her legs, and found herself being pressed up against Leo's chest. "Let's go home." Leo said softly. Leona gave in, and let her gate pull her away. She found herself in the entryway of the Lion's House, and looked at her outfit. It was her Light Of Regulus outfit. "Lee-Lee Chan!" Lisia yelled. Leona was taken by surprise as the little lioness tackled her. "Lisia?" she asked. "Mother wants to speak with you." Lisia said. "Ok. Uh.. Where's Leo?" Leona asked. "He was dragged off by Aria on a date. He didn't even resist!" Lisia replied. Leona nodded gingerly, and sat on the stairs. "Hello, Leona." Selene said. Leona mumbled a hi, and looked at her lap. "Tea?" Selene asked. "No thank you." Leona sighed.

"This isn't like Leo at all." Selene said. "What do you mean?" Leona asked, looking up. "Do you remember Naomi, who sacrificed herself for Leo's sake?" Selene asked the moping Lioness. "Yeah.. she was like my sister." Leona murmured. "She looked a lot like you. I thought Leo would never stop loving you." Lisia said. "Well, maybe he thinks I'm too much of an angry girl sometimes." Leona pulled her Lioness Ring off, and gave it to Lisia. "Give this to Leo, and tell him to find another girl." she growled. "Leona, his flirting with random girls has ended because you were there guiding him. Please give my brother another chance!" Lisia pleaded. Leona stood up, and walked out of the door, to see Leo walking in. "Leona-" Leo started. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me." Leona snarled, breaking into a run.

(Leo's POV)

I was confused by Leona's sudden anger. Lisia and Selene walked towards me. "Lisia, tell him." Selene said gently. "Um, yeah.." Lisia whispered, staring at her feet. "What happened? Did you murder someone?" I teased half-heartedly. Lisia looked up. "Shut up! Here! This is from your precious Lioness!" she seethed, thrusting a ring into my hands. I stared at it. It was Naomi's ring. "She must have passed it onto Leona." I whispered. Lisia and Selene gave me a 'No-Shit-Sherlock ' look. I stared into the endless sky. "What has Aria done.." I asked softly. Flashes of magic erupted from my peripheral vision. "It's Draco's magic clashing with Leona's!" Lisia cried. "Regulus Secret Art!" Leona's voice rang out. I froze. Regulus taught her a Secret Art?! "Lashing Whips Of The Stars!" Leona yelled. "Venom Cannon!" Lillica's voice rang out. Leona's scream followed. "Leo!" Aria ran over. "What is it?" I asked. "Leona's on Draco's side! Betrayal!" Aria shrieked. "No! He hypnotized her!" Julie snarled. I narrowed my eyes. "Bastard.." I muttered. "Here she comes!" Julie cried. Leona walked into view, Draco and Lillica behind her. "Regulus Impact! "she called, her voice dim, and sending a light made lion at us. As we dodged, Julie prepared an attack. "Lioness ROAR!" Julie yelled. Leona stepped to the side as the green magic swept past her. "Requip!" she said. "Universe Destroyer Armor!" I blinked. This was going to be one hell of a fight, this was Leona's strongest armor.

Fun Facts

-Julie was supposed to be called Julia

-Shizuka was supposed to be called Selena

-Kari was supposed to be called Zafrina Mistslayer

-Lisia was supposed to be called Lida

-Leona is the feminine name for Leo

-Leona's 'World Destroyer Armor' was supposed to be called 'World Eater Armor'


	3. Falling Hope

(Previously on 'The Lion's Mate', Leo's POV)

"Here she comes!" Julie cried. Leona walked into view, Draco and Lillica behind her. "Regulus Impact! "she called, her voice dim, and sending a light-made lion at us. As we dodged, Julie prepared an attack. "Lioness ROAR!" Julie yelled. Leona stepped to the side as the green magic swept past her. "Requip!" she said. "Universe Destroyer Armor!" I blinked. This was going to be one hell of a fight, this was Leona's strongest armor.

(Now to Falling Hope!)

Leo faced his former girlfriend. "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled. Draco smirked. "She has no control over her body, I hypnotized her." he said. "No! How could she fall?!" Lisia cried. "Well, since Miss Princess over here possesses the ultimate power, I can destroy EarthLand if I wish!" Draco laughed. "You didn't answer my question!" Lisia seethed. Draco sweatdropped. "You're talking about Universe One, aren't you?" Leo's face paled. Draco nodded, and summoned his wyvern army. "Lillica and I will be part of the 12 Golden Gates! We shall take down the excuse for a Ram and the Lion!" he cackled. "Oh, I will kill the half breed." Aria said, and leapt forward, turning into a female lion. Leona transformed too, and sprung at Aria, and pinned her down. Flinging Aria to the side, Leona stared around, watching the fight. Leo was trying to fight his way to Aria, and Aquarius, Capricorn, and Scorpio were charging at her. Aquarius looked pissed.

"Zenith Of Regulus!" Leona called dully. "Lion's Brilliance!" A bright light blinded everyone not in Draco's Army. "Regulus Impact!" she yelled. "No!" Leo yelled. "Regulus Impact!" he shouted. The two spirits engaged in fierce and fast hand-to-hand combat. The lioness smirked evilly, a horrid expression. "Regulus doesn't hurt me. Remember?" she asked, finally grabbing Leo's wrist and twisting in. Leo yelled out in pain. Draco knocked Leo to the side, and hissed gleefully. In serpent form, Lillica wrapped around Leo's body, trying to bind him. "Lioness Fang!" Lisia yelled, freeing Leo. "Thanks, Lisia." Leo said, going into a crouch. Leona's left eye was covered by her bangs, and the right one was a sickly bright green. "Lee-Lee Chan..." Lisia whimpered. Leo grit his teeth. "Take Draco out, now!" he yelled. "Wool Bomb!" Aries shouted, pushing the wyverns back. Leona looked pained, and she trembled. "The hell?" Draco put his hand on his right eye. "She's resisting..." he growled. Leona shook her head, summoning a sword. "What is she thinking?" Julie asked. Aria snickered. "She'll die either way." she said. Leona stabbed her stomach with the sword, gasping out in pain. Her eye was brown again, and tears were cascading out of it like waterfalls. "No!" Lillica screeched. "Leona! What the hell are you thinking?!" Leo roared. Leona turned around, and smiled sadly at him. "I wish I could just..." she whispered, collapsing. "No!" Lisia screamed. Snarling in anger, Draco and Lillica charged forward, their wyvern army behind them. "Run." Leona rasped. "I won't leave you. Not like Naomi." Leo said.

"Leo." Leona grit her teeth. Leo turned away, his eyes cloudy as everyone held Draco and Lillica and the rest of their army back."Leo. Leo. Leo The Lion!" Leona choked loudly. The ginger male turned towards her again, stunned that she said his full title. "You never abandoned Naomi. She's been in your… heart... This whole time… As long as you remember... her... she's still with you..." Leona whispered. "Guys!" Aries wailed. Draco was almost through the front line. "Leo. Take this." Selene shoved a liquid from a vial down the lion's mouth. "It's a potion to use the Regulus Secret Art one time. Since you are a 0th generation Regulus User, and Leona is a 1st, your Secret Art will be different." Leo felt a power awaken in him. "Regulus Secret Art!" he shouted. "Regulus Flash Strike!" Huge golden lights crashed down out of nowhere, forcing Draco and his army back several miles. Many wyverns were destroyed. "Leona, you're going to make it!" Aries cried. Leo suddenly remembered the beautiful girl pooled in golden blood on the ground. "Lee-Lee Chan..." Lisia wailed. The spirit was losing her life essence, and there was nothing anyone could do except remove the sword and bandage the deep wounds. Suddenly Crux interrupted. "If I'm correct, she is our reincarnated Princess?" he asked.

"Yes. She is." Selene replied. "Then we have to get a bottle of pure starlight. It's only a matter of time before she disappears forever." Crux told her. "I have some in my room." Julie said, bowing, then running off. A few minutes later, Julie came back with a vial, then tipped a few drops into Leona's mouth. Leona winced as something silver appeared on her right shoulder, then vanished. "That was the Royal Sigil." Aquarius muttered. Leona's eyes cracked open. "J-Julie...?" she whispered. "Where are you… It's so dark… Mizuki…" "Her eyes are silver, like she's seeing something in a different time!" Julie gasped. "No! Please! Stop!" Leona begged, her eyes flying shut. "I don't want you to kill Leo! I love him!" Leo flinched. "Clear your expression, cat." Aquarius snapped at him. "Leona! Please wake up! Lee-Lee Chan!" Lisia whimpered. Leona sat up quickly, her eyes brown again, and scrambled to her feet. Seeing Leo, she flinched. A blue gate opened next to her, and Leona jumped through. "The hell is wrong with her?" Aquarius mumbled. "She opened her own gate. It took her to Fairy Tail's basement." Leo said quickly. Aquarius scoffed, and said nothing more.

(In the Fairy Tail Guild)

Leona threw the Lion's Key on the table, denting the wood. "I wish I could be your dream girl Leo..." she whispered softly. "But I'm just a screw up. A half breed." "Leona!" Bright Dreyar, Mirajane and Laxus' spunky daughter glared at her. "Don't say that! It's not your fault you're a spirit!" Leona jolted up in surprise. "B-Bright! What are you doing in the basement?" she asked. "Training with my fists." Bright pointed at a punching bag with Elsa's face on it. Leona chuckled. "Kids these days…" she whispered. Bright heard her. "What did you say?!" she asked in disbelief and rage. "Thunderball!" she shouted, a yellow ball of lightning appearing in her hand. "Here goes!" she yelled, throwing the magical sphere. "Requip!" Leona said, ignoring the pain in her stomach. "Devil Blade Crimson Lotus!" "What?! You have almost the exact same sword as Aunt Erza?!" Bright yelled as Leona sliced the attack in half. "Then I won't be outdone! I'm going to beat you!" Bright cried. "Goddess Soul: Indra!" Leona grinned. "A full bodied takeover at last?" she asked, putting Leo's key into her pocket. Bright smirked as her white hair with yellow streaks in it flew into the hairdo her mother had in her Satan Soul Form, and her outfit turned into a spaghetti strapped tight golden dress that stopped 3 inches above her knees. A silver choker on her neck attached a white cape that cascaded down her back to her shins covered her back. Silver heeled boots appeared on her feet, and 5 gold bracelets appeared on her left wrist. Finally, on her right arm, a smooth pearly white glove that went up half of her arm appeared with golden claws at the end.

Her blue eyes had a wicked emotion in them, and thick red lipstick lined her lips. "Leona!" Julie appeared. "Julie?!" Leona asked in shock. "You're still recovering, don't go in all out brawl- ack!" Julie fell into a black magic circle, and a pink figure rose up in her place. "Who the hell are you, interrupting our fight?" Bright snarled, her voice deeper. "Leona." the girl snickered. "Aria." Leona growled. "I'd prefer if scum like you called me Ariana-sama." Aria said. "Thunderbolt!" Bright yelled, sending a bolt of lightning at Aria. "Lioness Claw!" Aria shouted, clawing the attack in half. "Now…" she stared at Leona. "I want you dead!" Leona took a step back. "Lioness Cannon!" Aria yelled, a green orb of energy gathering in her palms. "Bright! Get Freed! FAST!" Leona yelled. Bright vanished quickly, then came back with Freed, who placed a enchantment on Aria. Aria snickered, not realizing the spell around her. "BYE BYE HALF BREED!" she laughed, firing. The spell vanished into the enchantment, and then Leona flew towards Aria. "Regulus Impact!" she yelled, knocking Aria into the wall. Aria and Leona glared at each other as their gate circles opened and they vanished. When the two tumbled into the Celestial World, Leona yelled, "Regulus Gatling Impact!" Aria flew back, and turned into a lioness. Leona did the same, the two clawed furiously at each other. Leona slammed her paw down on Aria, and transformed back, losing consciousness. Transforming back as well, Aria screeched, "DIE!"; then threw a punch at Leona's unprepared body.

A flash blinded her, and a little girl stood in front of Leona. "Lissy... Get the fuck away from her." Aria snarled. Lissy's silver eyes narrowed. "You may be my big sister, but I will never love you. I may not even know Leona and she may not know me, but I foresaw the future. She will bring you down solely." she spat. "Lioness Fangs!" Aria screamed in fury. "I already know your next move." Lissy hissed, moving Leona's body away. "Leona!" a blunette came running towards them. "Julie, I apologize for my sudden appearance." Lissy bowed. "It's alright. I'll fight, you get our friend away from here." Julie replied. "I'm fine…" Leona sat up, her face pale. Lissy vanished, since she didn't want Leona to see her in the realm just yet. Anyways, Leona's wounds had vanished in the speed of light. "Zenith Of Regulus!" Leona shouted. "Lion's BRILLIANCE!" Aria shrieked and covered her eyes, then Leona flew toward Aria, and the lioness dodged at the last second. "Lissy…" Aria growled, gritting her teeth. "You used to be fun to be with..." She raised her fist. "Lioness Secret Art!" she yelled. "Raging Roar Of Fury!" she roared, a green streak of magic flying towards Leona, pink sparking out here and there. A yellow flash announced the arrival of Leo, and the attack was split in half. Leona gasped out, her eyes silver. "Leo! She's having another vision!" Julie screamed. Everything fell silent. "No… it can't be… Leonis…. Naomi... Naomi! Leo's waiting for you!" Leona cried. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "N-Naomi's gone…" she whimpered. Her eyes faded back to brown, and they looked petrified. "Leona…" Leo tried to say. "I need time!" Leona snapped, wiping her tears and opening her gate, stepping through.

(2 years later)

"A Dragon…" Leona whispered. "Hello young one." a wavy haired girl with green eyes appeared as Leona stood helpless on Tenrou Island's beach. "I want you to know you can save your friends, and they will be frozen in time until you free them! However, you cannot free them until 77 years have passed." the girl giggled. "I am the First Master, Mavis. And the spell Fairy Sphere is all yours!" she said, vanishing. "What?" Leona asked, confused. She shook her head, and started to run, her body glowing with magic power. "I will convert all your friendship into a protection spell… and your bodies will be sealed in the Prison Of Time! Fairy Sphere!" she hollered, releasing the spell as the Dragon released its Roar. She watched the island get sucked under, and the spell activate, but just as the Roar reached her, she jumped through her gate, nervous. She didn't summon them when the 77 years had passed, because it didn't feel right. In fact, she made the ritual ring for the Fairy Sphere Breaking Spell by Fairy Heart.

(400 years later)

"Come on Leona! Master Lilliana's waiting on those jewels!" Lissy laughed. Leona nodded, and the two ran towards the master's office. Master Lilliana was a soft and somewhat strict young woman with pale silver hair. She used Takeover: Nature Soul Magic, but she preferred to use her strong Psychic Magic more. Lilliana was a descendant of the old former Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe. Her name was Lilliana Eucliffe, and she had left Sabertooth because she was more comfy in Fairy Tail. "Hey Master!" Jane, a plant mage called. "There's someone at the door!" Lissy sprang up, and rushed towards the door, and screamed, "Leona! Leona! Nee-san! Come here!" Leona walked over and stared at the newcomer. She had blue hair in two buns, and wore a hoodless brown cloak with the yellow Leo Sigil on it. "Julie?" Leona asked. "Leona! Thank the stars you're alright!" Julie exclaimed, jumping onto Leona and embracing her. Leona laughed nervously, and then her face straightened. "Tell me, how are the lionesses and Leo?" "Not so good." Julie whispered. Lissy nodded. "Lissy, how are you? You've been careful?" Julie asked. "Yep!" Lissy smiled. "L-Lissy... You're a lioness?" Leona asked. "Yep!" Lissy replied, still smiling. "Anyways, Leona." Julie grabbed Leona's wrist and Lissy's. "We have to go to the Spirit World. We lionesses need you, Leona. Aria can't do squat." Julie said, a gate opening behind her, and she yanked the other two through before it shut.

(Leo's POV)

I put my hands on my forehead, depressed. "Leo, dear." Aria spoke. "Julie is back. With Lissy and someone else." I stood up, and walked outside of my room. Julie and Lissy, in front of a hooded figure, immediately dropped to one knee. "Leo, it's a pleasure to see you again." Lissy said softly. "Bow!" Aria snapped at the cloaked person. They didn't flinch, but Aria had had enough. "Won't bow to royalty?" she mocked. "Lioness Claw!" I watch silently as the green magic flew through the air. The figure held up a hand, and something glimmering caught my eye. It was a silver ring with a blue diamond on it. It created a small yellow magic circle, and the Lioness Spell dissipated. The hood came off, and there was the girl I loved, more beautiful than ever. Aria's eyes widened. "You came back?!" she snarled. Leona, my only love had come back, and I couldn't have felt anymore idiotic. "Leo, how has life come to this?" she asked. "I can't believe this is who you've become." she added. I stepped towards her. "You're alive." I stated. "Where have you been hiding?" Aria growled. "I have been training." Leona replied calmly. "Leo. Bring Leona back to us as the Queen Lioness." Julie pleaded. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Aria hissed. Leona fixed her stare on Aria, before nodding at the pinkette and leaving. "Leona!" Lissy called.

(Nobody's POV)

Leona continued to walk away until she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello, Leo." she said, not looking at him. "Leona. You don't know how it's like to be without you. I'm never happy." Leo said. Leona smiled inwardly. "I know. And I'm sorry that you had to meet me. You could be happily living your life knowing Aria was your Queen, not me." she said. "No, Leona. Destiny brought us together, and I do not intend to drive us apart." Leo replied. "I love you after all!" Leona turned around. "I was waiting for that, idiot." she whispered, smiling. Leo pulled her in for an embrace, and his love wrapped her arms around him. "I will come back. Always." Leo said quietly. Leona smiled, tearing up. "I will always wait for you." she replied.

(5 days later, Spirit World Time)

Leona had told everyone everything. Her training, her new master, and the Grand Magic Games coming up. Now she stood back to back with her master, Paul. He had blue eyes, silver hair, and wore a zipped blue vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore sandals and brown pants. The Spirit King had granted Leona the ability to stay in Earthland for 1 week for the Grand Magic Games and it would wear off at midnight on the final day. "It is a 2 on 2 match! The representatives are Leona and Paul of Fairy Tail! And Ika and Slate of Sabertooth!" Gaku, the announcer yelled. "Let's kick things off with heat." Paul said. "Open, Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix!" He shouted. A phoenix came out of the silver gate and Slate shouted, "Wood Make Shield!" The phoenix slammed through the wood on fire, burning Slate's skin. "Idiot!" Ika scoffed at her crying comrade who was already laying down. "Slate is down already...?" Gaku asked. "Fine!" Ika said. "Open! Gate of the Roaring Lion!" she yelled. "LEO!" A gold gate opened and Leo appeared, his eyes wide. "That's a member of Fairy Tail!" Okami, a requip mage of Fairy Tail yelled. "In this case, Leo is fighting for Sabertooth, Okami." Paul said. "Requip!" Leona called. "Black and White Winged Lioness Armor!" She flew at Leo, slicing her sword at him. Leo jumped out of the way. "Ika, Leona's immune to my Regulus Magic. Deal with her, and I'll deal with Paul." he said. Ika nodded, and unsheathed her sword. Leona requipped into her Light Of Regulus Form and summoned a simple katana. Ika and Leona clashed their swords together, and glared at each other. "I cannot lose, it would shame my ancestors." Ika said. "They would be proud of you either way, as long as you give it your all." Leona replied, sword still clashing. "Paul is down!" Gaku yelled. Leona leapt back, and yelled, "Lioness Cannon!" A green orb of energy was materializing in her palms, and she focused on the two people in front of her. "Release!" she yelled. Ika charged forward, as well as Leo. Both were engulfed in the attack, and Leo vanished. Ika, however, was bracing herself with her sword. "Regulus Aura Sphere!" Leona finished, striking Ika in the chest. The Saber fell, and roars erupted. "Fairy Tail has taken the lead!" Gaku announced.

(2 Hours Later)

Leona sat on her bed in the Honey Bone Inn. Running her fingers along the bed, she sighed. "I can't believe this place is still standing." she said. "After 400 years." The hotel was nicer and bigger. A black flash of magic made Leona jump, and Aria appeared. "Aria!" Leona gasped. Since Leona had started dating Leo again, Aria was at the bottom of the ranks. "Hello, bitch." Aria purred. "Shut your mouth." Leona said, glaring at Aria. Aria's eye twitched, and she clenched her fist. "Lost your nerve to shit talk to me after that one clean sentence?" Leona asked smugly. "Half-Breed, die!" Aria yelled, leaping forward. "Lioness Fangs!" Aria yelled. "You came to kill me? You will never harm anyone again." Leona growled. "I activate my 3rd strongest defence spell: Banishment Of The Stars!" Leona yelled. A white magic circle appeared under Aria, and it turned pink as Aria sank slowly through. "N-No! How?!" Aria gasped. "You will be banished until you have atoned for your sins." Leona growled. Aria lashed out with her arm and snarled as she vanished.

(1 Day Later)

"Ready to go, Jane?" Leona asked. "Yep." the plant mage replied. Jane had emotionless red eyes, white hair, and dressed like a nun. Today was a double battle of the game "Hidden". Leona nodded, and started walking with Jane, trying to look normal. "Mirror Shards!" a voice rang out. "It's Irina of Mermaid Heel. Apparently she's a glass mage." Jane said, evading the attack swiftly. "Plant Fusion." she added. Irina was knocked down, and she was removed from the area. "There she is! Come on Leo." Ika yelled, appearing. "Plant Whips." Jane's right eye closed before opening again, this time it was neon green. Ika dodged, and yelled, "Leo! Deal with Janet!" "My name is Jane." Jane replied calmly. Leo walked up to Jane, and said, "Hey, you wanna go out with me? I can cover your merchandise and meal costs." Jane nodded, her poker face still in place. "Sure, all you need to do is get me 15 bento boxes, twenty new black cloaks, some new shoes, a rosary, and… a 100,000,000 jewel cloak from Heart Kreuz." she replied. Leo stumbled back. "Stop hitting on her!" Leona hissed. "Thorns Of Hell." Jane spoke, piercing thorns towards Leo's throat, but before they got him, he vanished. "Jane, go get more points somewhere else." Leona ordered. Jane nodded, and slipped away. Ika and Leona clashed their swords together, and Leona jumped back. "Heh… an opening." Ika smiled, and jumped forwards, only to trip after Leona stepped to the side and stick her foot out. "Regulus Impact!" Leona called, knocking Ika out. "The match is over, and Fairy Tail has won! 2nd is Mermaid Heel, 3rd is Lamia Scale, and the rest of the guilds tie!" Gaku called. Leona raised her sword to the sky, and yelled, "Fairy Tail will be Number 1 again! Just you wait, Fiore!" A huge cheer erupted from the crowd as Leona walked into the shadows and closed her gate to visit home.

(In the Celestial World)

"Minna, I'm back!" Leona called. Julie ran up to her. "Your Highness, thank Mavis! We're under attack by Draco, and Leonis, Leo's brother, and Lillica! Leo can't hold himself in battle, he's wounded from his previous fight." she gasped. Leona's eyes widened, and she ran in the direction Julie had come from to find her boyfriend. "Why did they rebell now?" she growled. "With you gone, and Leo was gone at the time, they had a clear opening to kill the lionesses. However, Lissy and Lisia were the first ones hurt, which made us even more vulnerable." Julie panted. Leona jumped onto the battlefield, gaping at the sight. Draco's dark magic were about to wrap around Leo, who was running low on magic, but Leona made a pure whip of Regulus on her arm, and sliced through the attack. "What?!" Draco hissed. Leona found herself caught up in black magic, and she cried out as her magic was sucked away slowly. "Leona!" Leo hollered. "Doesn't this... Sight... Brother... Remind you of her? Naomi" Leonis asked, stepping in front of Leona. Like Leo, he had ginger hair, but his eyes were yellow, and he wore a hunter's outfit. Leo spat at him. His brother chuckled, amused. "Zenith Of Regulus!" Leona choked out. "Lion's Brilliance!" Leonis covered his eyes. When the light cleared, Leona was gone. "That idiot!" Leonis snarled, lunging for Leo. A green light knocked him up as Leona came out of nowhere, using Lioness Impact to give him a uppercut. "Leo. Run!" she hissed. Leo just sat there. "Go you stupid cat! You have family to save!" Leona yelled. Nodding in shock, Leo scrambled away. Just then Leonis held his hands in front of him to try to protect himself, and Leona broke the ruby ring on his finger.

Slowly, a red cage materialized itself next to him. A girl with red hair turning orange at the bottom with dull blue eyes sat in it. She wore a ragged Lioness outfit. "Naomi!" Leona screamed, knocking Leonis away. Naomi stayed still. Leo whipped around, his eyes widening. "Wake up! Leo needs you!" Leona cried, her tears brimming. That caused Naomi to snap. "Leona..?!" she asked. "Regulus Aura Sphere!" Leona called, breaking the cage and grabbing the girl gently, and jumping away. Naomi smiled, tears on her cheeks. "You're so pretty now…" she stated. "Venom Cannon: Dual User!" Draco and Lillica yelled. "Open! Sealed Gate of The Ruby Dragon!" Leona yelled. "KATHERINE!" a red flash appeared and a woman with a red bandana over her mouth appeared. She had black and ruby red dragon wings, black hair, and a black minidress on with red combat boots. "Ruby Slicers!" Katherine said. "Leo!" Leona yelled, dropping Naomi into Leo's arms. Suddenly Leona saw a attack that Katherine had to dodge fly at her. "Leona!" Naomi screamed, leaping out of Leo's grasp, and jumping up to take the blow. As it struck the weak girl's body, Leona cried out in shock as Naomi screamed and started to dissolve into nothing. Leona sobbed out in fury. "Regulus Secret Art!" she sobbed, her voice strong. "Lashing Whips of the Stars!" Golden light sliced through the air, knocking Lillica, Draco, and Leonis down. "Retreat!" Draco roared. As Leona finished the attack, her skin glowed pale silver, and then faded back to normal. "I'm already healed?" she asked, staring at her skin in disbelief. Leo ran up to her, and buried his face in her chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't ever leave me like that. You hear me?" he asked. Leona smiled, and nodded. "I won't leave without you by my side." she whispered.

"Leo!" Ika's voice rang out. "Leona!" Paul's voice called. "I forgot time moves fast here." Leona chuckled, ignoring the call. She knew it was Paul's way of saying, "You're my teammate right now. Ready for the GMG today?" Leo, however had to pass through his gate, and he wiped his tears, his wounds cleansing immediately since Selene gave him a potion to heal quickly. It was a rare potion too. Leona watched Leo pass through before she herself was appearing on the battlefield. "This is the final day. The team battle." Jane told her. "Thank you for the info." Leona replied. The bell rang, indicating that the teams could leave base now, and she found herself by Paul, running around Crocus. "Mirror Shards!" Irina yelled. "Irina again?" Paul groaned. While Leona and Paul dodged the spell, Irina called, "Mirror Mess: Box!" "What the?'' Paul asked as the two appeared inside the box. "Irina got us too." Ika mumbled, sitting in a corner. "Ika? Leo?" Leona asked. "Yeah. We tried a Regulus Spell but failed, the box is super strong." Leo replied. Leona realized how big the box was on the inside, and summoned the strongest swords she had. "Full power, RELEASE!" she yelled, sending them at the wall. The box cracked and the four people tumbled out. Irina gasped in shock. "Regulus Aura Sphere!" Leona yelled, knocking Irina down for good. "Fairy Tail has earned 5 points!" Gaku called. "Cherry Blossom Katana." Leona summoned a katana. Ika smirked. "Ophiuchus gave this to me." she said, unsheathing a sword with a white blade and back handle. 12 Zodiac Signs were engraved into the blade. "No! Sheathe that!" Leona yelled. Leo looked shocked. A purple mist shrouded the sword and crept up to Leona, who screamed, and jumped behind Leo. Her body was lifted into the air, and Leo shouted, "Leona!" 11 gates opened. "Well well…" a voice giggled. Leo turned around, his face paling at the 11 spirits who stood there.

Fun Facts

-Naomi was Leo's previous girlfriend

-Leonis was supposed to be called Scar, but I thought it'd be too much like the Lion King.

-Lissy was originally called Lisa, but I changed it to Lissy for a reason

-I'm really slow at typing


	4. Dark Starlight

_**A/N: I suggest checking the Character List before reading, because there are a lot of new characters!**_

* * *

(Previously on 'The Lion's Mate')

Ika smirked. "Ophiuchus gave this to me." she said, unsheathing a sword with a white blade and back handle. 12 Zodiac Signs were engraved into the blade. "No! Sheathe that!" Leona yelled. Leo looked shocked. The sword flashed purple, and then returned to its normal state, but the twelve signs were glowing purple, and then turned into a purple mist that shrouded the sword and crept up to Leona, who screamed, and jumped behind Leo, but the mist found her again. Her body was lifted into the air, and Leo shouted, "LEONA!" 11 gates opened. "Well well…" a voice giggled. Leo turned around, his face paling at the 11 spirits who stood there.

(Now to Dark Starlight!)

The 11 spirits that stood before him were the other 11 members of the Zodiac Houses, and they were all Eclipsed. Aquarius giggled at him, and a black gate opened, Lillica stepping out. "Well, I see my master used my sword!" she laughed. Leona fell to the ground, in her Eclipse Form. "What happened to my spirit?!" Paul hollered. Leona smirked. "Well, it looks as if my light side has yet again fallen beneath me. Such a shame!" she said. "What have I done?!" Ika whispered, dropping her sword. Her light violet-silver eyes glared at Lillica. "You filthy spirit! You tricked me! Trying to manipulate me into thinking winning was the only way! It's not going to work again!" she yelled. "Close, Gate of The Snake Charmer!" she hollered. Lillica smiled evilly. "You cannot close my gate, I am the one that opened it!" she told her keyholder. "White Dawn Of Time Sword!" Ika yelled, unsheathing it from her second sword sheath. "Water Cannon!" Aquarius yelled. Blocking it miraculously, Ika leaped towards Lillica.

Lillica smiled maniacally. "Poison Whip!" she cackled. Ika froze as the line of venom flew at her. A flurry of magic combined into one huge streak of energy flew from behind her, and clashed with the poison. "We got your back!" Winter yelled. Ika grinned and yelled, "You're outnumbered, Ophiuchus! Give it up!" Lillica hissed in fury, before sending a cloud of dark smog towards Leo. "Snow Make Shield!" Winter yelled, shielding the Lion. "Why didn't Loke change his appearance?" Solana of Mermaid Heel asked. "He's too pure." Lillica hissed. "Pure?" Ika asked. "Yeah, last time he changed, his fucking girlfriend almost killed him. When I tried to make sure his death happened, and made him revert to normal and weak again, she stopped just in time, but before she vanished for 400 years, she actually fused a purification Magic only she and our dumb King can wield, and it will stay in Leo's body forever, unless it is extracted, but extracting the Magic Of The Stars is far beyond my skills." Lillica growled, crossing her arms. "I guess I should just kill him." she added, summoning a huge syringe. "D-don't do it!" Leona hollered. "W-what the hell is she doing?!" Lillica gasped. Leona was twitching ever so often, but she remained in control. A huge swath of magic was coming out of the 11 Eclipse Spirits, and was flowing into Leona's armor, and some went into her skin. "Leo! Break the sword!" she choked out. Lillica smirked. "Hey Princess. You do know you'll be stronger now and very hard to beat." she stated.

"I know. But I trust my fellow spirits and these young wizards to free me. And I will fight from the inside to get back to my Lion." Leona replied, finally dropping to her knees and giving in. "Let's begin!" Lillica yelled, running at the wizards. As the wizards ran at her, she strapped them all to magic hospital beds and then kept running. "Don't worry boys, the nurse will be back." she said sarcastically. "Mirror Mess: Kaleidoscope!" Irina called. A ball of mirrors surrounded Lillica, but she broke free. "Crap!" Irina hissed. Freeing the wizards, she yelled, "Retreat!" Aquarius looked pissed, and sent a wave of water at Lillica. A purple blade sliced through the water, and Leona stood in the water's place, her left hand covered in Dark Regulus. "I'm afraid you won't be touching my comrade, Water Bearer." she said airily. Aquarius growled under her breath, and Leona called, "Come forth, Dark Blade!" a black sword appeared in her hands. "Prepare yourselves for execution!" she hissed. Jumping forward, Leona swung her sword, and slammed Leo backwards. "Regulus Impact!" Leo shouted, wincing. "That won't be happening." Lillica said. Leo turned to the spirit. She was dressed in a revealing nurse uniform. "Fine." Paul growled. "Open, Gate of The Hunter! Orion!" he yelled. A gate opened, and a hunter stepped out, looking stone faced.

"Hello, Master." he greeted. "Hello, um, can you maybe do something about her?" Paul asked. "Yes. I can try." Orion replied. "You're not doing this alone!" Ika called. "Open! Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix!" A silver gate opened, and turned orange, then burst into flames before a phoenix flew out, squawking. "Now Phoenix, use your fire magic to melt Leona's armor!" Ika ordered. "Orion, hold Ophiuchus back." Paul ordered. "Understood." Orion swung his sword, and Phoenix let out a inferno of flames at Leona, who blocked it with water. "I just realized she can use the Zodiac's power because she absorbed it when she freed them, and she also absorbed their Eclipse powers!" Master Yukio gasped. Lilliana bit her lip, before her pale silver blew around her face and green magic swirled around her body, before she yelled, "Full Bodied Takeover!" As her magic quickly started the takeover, she transformed into a goddess like form as she now donned a white ribbon like top that only covered her breasts, and a tight white miniskirt. An overskirt that looked like an ocean's brilliant waters fell to Master Lilliana's knees. White armored boots appeared on her feet, and golden bracelets appeared on her wrists. A blue choker materialized on her throat, and finally, water-like wings sprouted from her back, and Lilliana called, "Takeover: Nature Soul: Amphitrite!" "All right! Master's using her Takeovers again!" Taro cheered. "Now.." Lilliana smiled. "The mythical goddess of the sea, please lend me your magic power! Crashing Sea!" she roared.

A huge wave of water erupted from her hands, and shoved Leona back. "Pitch Black Roar!" Leona roared. "O Regulus! Lend me your strength!" Leo shouted. "Regulus Impact!" He finished, sending a lion made of light at the Roar. The magics collided and a huge explosion knocked everyone back. "Ribbon Make Ropes!" Twirl shouted, sending her ribbons at a majority of people and tying their waists, then tying the other end firmly onto tree branches or buildings. "Snow Make Barrier!" Winter called, saving herself and the others who Twirl could not grab. "Go home Orion!" Paul shouted. "You too, Phoenix!" Ika called, right next to him. "Ika, throw Leona the Eclipse Sword!" Paul ordered. "What?!" Ika gasped. "Do you know Urano Metria?" Paul asked. "Y-yes.. But it's too hard for me to cast alone." Ika stared at her feet. "I didn't say you had to cast it alone." Paul said, taking the sword and tossing at Leona's feet, then untied him and Ika, who blushed. (A/N: I'm calling their ship name, PaKa! Any other names? DM me or comment!) "Let's do this." Paul grabbed Ika's hands, and the two focused as they chanted,

" _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens,_

 _by thy radiance reveal thy form to me,_

 _I implore you oh Tetrabiblos,_

 _Ruler of the stars,_

 _Let your unrestrained rage flow,_

 _With the 88 heavenly bodies_

 _SHINING!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_ " Leona grabbed the sword, her eyes panicky, and tried to block the spell, but the sword shattered, and the Spirit took the hit. "AAAAHH!" Ika screamed, adding more power. Lillica screamed as Irina sliced her body in half with her Mirror Magic, and the spirit's broken body faded away, back into the Celestial World. Leona fell to the ground, steaming shards of the Eclipse Armor around her. "She's back.." Paul murmured, clutching Leona's key. "Leona!" Leo shoved past everyone, and sobbed into Leona's chest as she struggled to sit up, and everyone looked away in embarrassment, but Lilliana, having to have dropped her Takeover, swooned over them like the shipper she was. "So kawaii!" she squealed, out of her 'master' act. Leona didn't scream at him like she normally would, but tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared at the damage around her. "W-what have I done? I destroyed Crocus!" she whispered. "It wasn't even a quarter that you destroyed." Solana spoke. Leona glared at her, before forcing her way back into the Celestial World, despite Paul's hold on her. Leo grinned weakly at the wizards, before clearing his throat, and vanishing. "Let's head back, too." Aquarius said, huffing. "Alright." Aries replied.

(2 Months Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"Here, Master. 4,000 Jewels for the Guild." Leona said, slamming the sack down on the bar counter. The chaos that Lillica had caused had ended a while back, but Leona felt the destruction at the Grand Magic Games was all her fault, so she burdened herself in the Guild by going on a job, then another, and another. "Leona, we're pretty well in finances now, please rest." Lilliana pleaded. Leona shook her head. "I will get Leo over here." Lilliana warned. Leona stared down. "Master! There's someone here!" Taro yelled. "Maybe it's a new recruit, so shut the hell up so you don't scare them away with your fat ass mouth." Jane told him emotionlessly. The newcomer had wavy red hair that fell to her collarbone. She wore a white tube top that hugged her flat chest, and wore pink booty shorts, and brown heels. "My name is Amy, and I am a Fire Make Mage." she spoke in a high pitched voice. Leona squinted her eyes at a sparkle on Amy's finger. "Master, that's a forbidden Magic Ring! It's a charm ring that puts people under such deep charm spells that can be unbreakable." she whispered. Lilliana nodded, and stared at Amy. "Welcome to Fair-" she was cut of as Amy squealed, and ran over to Leo. "Hey baby, you wanna hang out later?" she asked seductively. Leona gasped as the ring on Amy's finger glowed pink, and Leo nodded. "My name's Amy, and you are?" Amy asked. "I'm Loke." Leo replied, pinching Amy's ear, the girl squealing in delight. Leona roared in rage, and yelled, "You stupid playboy!"

"Oh, and I'll make sure his protection ring is broken." Amy smiled evilly before chipping a piece of blue sapphire off of Leo's Regulus Ring. A Regulus Ring is a simple gold ring with a bright blue sapphire in the middle, with the Leo Sigil carved into it. "How did you-?" Leona gasped. "Oh, when I spell someone, I use my Mind Read Ring on them." Amy smiled. "Amy, unspell Loke right now!" Lilliana ordered. "Or what?" Amy asked. "Or I will ban you from this Guild!" Lilliana growled, in her fierce mode. Master Lilliana Eucliffe had two sides. A White Side, and her not commonly used side, also known as her Black Side. Slowly, her hair started turning black, her eyes turning red. Her outfit turned black and gray, and Amy snickered. "I never wanted to join!" she laughed. "I'm known as the Lioness where I come from. I prowl and attack!" "We have a Lioness here too!" Okami growled. "Leona Lionheart, Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class Wizard." Leona shook her head. "Crux can do this." she muttered, oblivious to the situation between Amy and Okami. She walked over to Southgate Park and summoned a silver key. "I summon the Gate Of The Southern Cross!" she yelled. "Crux!" A gate opened, and Crux appeared. "Hello, your Highness." he said. "Hello to you, Crux. Can I ask you question?" Leona replied quietly. "Of course, anything." Crux replied. "Do you know where I can find a new Regulus Ring Stone, the one Leo and I both have?" Leona questioned. Crux fell silent for a minute. Then he shouted, "I found it!" "What?!" Leona demanded. "You can find a new gem on the Island of Tavarua, but you must have the Royal Sigil to remove it from its pedestal. You must also have a Regulus Ring or Lioness Ring of your own." Crux replied, before Leona sent him back. "Alright. I have the Sigil for some reason, and both rings, now I need to go to the Guild library." she spoke softly.  
(1 day later, on a boat)  
"Pardon miss, but Tavarua Island is up ahead." the boat captain informed Leona. "Of course. Thanks, sire. You can leave once I'm ashore. I have a way to travel back to Magnolia." Leona smiled. The man nodded, and Leona hopped off the boat, and handed him 560 jewels. "Have a nice day, sir." she said, bowing before taking off. As Leona raced through the woods, she felt a familiar presence. "Regulus!" she breathed, finding her feet taking her into a cave. A blue sapphire sparkled in the light, with the Leo Sigil in it, and it was stuck into a pedestal. "I summon the Gate of The River." Leona whispered. The spirit of the River Of Stars appeared, with her flowy silk tunic that looked like a river, and her brown sandals and white hair and purple eyes. "Eridanus." "Hello, Leona." Eridanus spoke. "Hello, Eridanus." Leona nodded. "Please use your purification spell to check the surroundings. I am not risking a trap." Eridanus nodded. "I understand." she replied, raising her hands in front of her, and they glowed light blue. "Oi katharés thálasses, katharízoun tin atmósfaira gýro mou kai apallássoun óla ta kaká!" she called. The glowing magic from her hands spread in a 10 feet circle around her, and made sure the area was safe. "Thanks, Eridanus. You may go." Leona said. The spirit nodded, and vanished. "I bear the Royal Sigil of the Stars." Leona said, and her sigil glowed. The pedestal glowed faintly, and a small space opened up on the side, and Leona took her Regulus Ring, then pressed the jeweled part into the opening, which caused the pedestal to glow gold and make the jewel pop out. Grabbing the jewel and her ring, Leona departed into the Spirit World, and then opened her gate at Fairy Tail, where Amy and Okami were quarrelling again. "Leona!" Okami greeted. "Stop ignoring me!" Amy whined. "Fire Make Flamethrower!" she said. "Requip!" Okami said. "Sea Sword!" "Regulus Impact!" Leona slammed Amy into the wall. Then she turned to Okami. "Hold Leo down." she ordered. Okami nodded. Then, Leona took Leo's Ring off and held it in her right hand and held the sapphire in her left. She cupped them together and started the incantation:

" _O Roaring King of the North Sky,_

 _One of the 13 Pillars of the Celestial World,_

 _Make thyself known to me by awakening,_

 _And shine thy blinding light upon thy starry sky once more._

 _Return from the beyond where I cannot reach you,_

 _And rejoin thy constellation that protects you."_ Leona was well aware that she was getting weaker, but continued the incantation.

" _I open thee, Gate Of The North._

 _Open, The Roaring Gate Of The Lion!_

 _O Regulus, Heart Of The Lion!"_

A golden light exploded from her hands and Okami knew she had to let go of Leo, so she did. When the light cleared, Leona smiled at the newly restored ring, and walked over to Leo. "Come back to me." she whispered. "The skies are unbearable without you." she added, putting the ring on his finger. Leo's eyes widened, and he whispered, "Sorry, I love you…" before his face fell into Leona's busty chest. Her face heated up, and she muttered, "Idiot.. This is a one time thing, so don't get cocky." Amy stood up shakily, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry!" she cried out. "Okami, get her out." Lilliana said. Okami cracked her knuckles. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." she smirked. Whimpering, Amy crawled away. Leona let out a gasp, and Leo steadied himself, looking at her in horror. Her body was slowly fading. "I can't open my gate!" she yelled. "Leona! Stay!" Leo yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "It feels cold… Like I'm getting forced into another gate…" Leona whispered before she vanished. "Leona!" Leo let out a heart shattering sob, before he was forced into his own gate, leaving the guild in silence.

(4 years later)  
"Leo, get your ass up!" Selene shouted. "We have to defend our home!" Leo sighed. His confidence and power had disappeared after seeing Leona vanish. "Draco… He had to attack today." Leo growled, standing up. Draco and Lillica were planning to conquer the Celestial World, and they were starting with the strongest houses: The Zodiac. The lines of defense stood strong, and Julie nodded at Shizuka. "Lioness Cannon!" they yelled. "Poison Cannon!" Draco countered. Draco easily overpowered the Lionesses and all of them were knocked down. "Wyverns, attack!" Lillica joined Draco. "Venom Smog!" she laughed. "Aries!" Scorpio shouted as the little Ram toppled over from breathing the smog. "The remaining Zodiac who can do Caster attacks, combine our powers!" Aquarius shouted. "Let's go! Moshi-moshi!" Sagittarius called, shooting 4 arrows. "Torrent!" Aquarius screamed. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Scorpio and Taurus called. "Spica Lock!" Virgo said monotonously. Gemini transformed into Aries, and called, "Wool Bomb!" Pisces turned into their human forms, and sent a torrent of water. "Regulus Impact!" Leo said, making a light made lion and sending it at Draco and Lillica. "Wyverns, protect!" Lillica called. The attack slammed into at least 20 wyverns, destroying them. "Unison Raid!" Draco and Lillica roared. The poison and venom cannon hit the standing Zodiac, and the spirits who withstood it stood up shakily: Leo. With no will to fight, the Lion flopped down, defeated. "That one attack took em' all down!" Lillica cackled. "Hold it!" a voice caught everyone's attention. "And who is that?" Draco asked, staring at the figure. "He's too strong…" Leo croaked. "Shut up! A silver key can still help!" Aquarius hissed. "Venom Fang!" Lillica yelled. The figure evaded the attack, and started casting.

" _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens,"_ the feminine voice chanted. "Leo, is that that spell that takes out everything in one shot?" Aries whispered. Leo nodded. The caster continued, their body still a silhouette.

" _By thy radiance reveal thy form to me,_

 _I implore you oh Tetrabiblos,_

 _Ruler of the stars,_

 _Let your unrestrained rage flow,_

 _With the 88 heavenly bodies_

 _SHINING!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_ " They finished. The blinding light flashed towards Draco and Lillica, also giving away the person's identity. "What the-?!" Draco snarled. "I destroyed you! You seemed so broken!" Leona smirked, pointing to her protection ring. "You forgot about this." she grinned. The attack had halted, but Leona sent it forward again, making Draco, Lillica, and their army fly back, full of wounds. About a hundred wyverns were destroyed. "Hey, you look roughed up." Leona smirked at her friends. Leo was teared up, and he shakily stood, then embraced Leona, crying. "I thought you were gone…" he whispered. "How touching." Lillica sneered.

" _Stars of the heaven,_

 _Use some of my powers to heal my comrades!_

 _Cleansing Light!"_ Leona called. A light came from her body, and the spirits were slowly healed. Leo stared at Leona anxiously. She was vulnerable right now, but right now, he had to defend his Pride, the Spirit World, and his mate. The spirits were in a hell of a fight, and they couldn't give up now.

Fun Facts:

-Lilliana's names for her Takeover: Nature Soul Power are named after the Greek and Roman Goddesses.

-Amphitrite is the name of the wife of the Greek God Poseidon.

-Amy was supposed to be Leona from the future, But I hated the concept, so I scrapped it, and Amy was born from my mind.

-Tavarua, the island Leona gets the Regulus Sapphire from, exists in real life

-Eridanus' spells are in Greek.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's not my best chapter. So I'm typing a Prequel to this story, but I'm publishing AFTER I complete the story, because it contains a lot of spoilers.**


	5. Omake 1

**A:N: Hey guys, Livi here! I'm happy to bring an Omake for you! But who wants to read this? Okay, get reading!**

My name is Leona, Fiore Academy's Student Council President. A girl named Julie is my Vice President, and another girl named Katana is my Secretary. I am the heiress to Star Corps, the biggest tech company in Fiore. We keep the school in order. "Hello, Miss." Julie greeted me. "Hello, Julie. Ready for class?" I asked. "Um, about that Miss. We can't go yet because according to Jane Atarangi, there's a fight on the second floor." Katana spoke up. I sighed. This school has some delinquents, bad boys, and people who just fight for fun. "Let's go." I said. I'm a senior, and my father paid the school lots of money to make it a better place, so I've been the President from Day 1. Eventually, I got to the fight scene. "It's the President!" Someone yelled. "Usually she has Katana solve problems." another said. Students moved out of the way for me. "Mr. Dragneel…" I sighed. The pinkette was throwing punches at a ginger haired male student, who was punching back. "President Leona, that's Leo Celestial. He goes by the name Loke. He's a delinquent." a student named Iris spoke up. "Thanks Iris." I acknowledged her. I stepped forward, and said calmly, "Boys, this is seriously bad behaviour." Natsu glared at me. "He flirted with my girl, Lucy!" he protested. Leo stared at me, his eyes widening. "Who're you?" he demanded. "You are speaking to the President of this school: Leona Skyfall!" I replied coldly. I normally used my fake last name, Lionheart, but everyone at this school knows who I really am, so I don't hide it here. "You're the heiress of Star Corps?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"Then I suggest you get real comfy around me." he grinned wickedly. "Cause' I'm the heir to Celestial Corps. And we are soon to be betrothed." he said. My eyes widened, but I regained my composure. "What?!" Julie gasped. "I see." I said, ignoring Julie. "I guess I will see you tonight. My father has already told me we'd meet. For now, follow me. Dragneel, you too." I lead the two away, hands folded in front of me. I dropped Natsu off at the first infirmary room, Porlyusica tending to him. Then, I lead Leo to the second room. Since Wendy, the assistant, was in class, I tended to Leo's injuries. "You and I should skip, beautiful." Leo tried to convince me. "No thanks." I replied, bandaging him up. "Now, let's go to the office." I said. His arms wrapped around my slender waist, and I could feel his hands parting my hair, and his breath on my neck. "Please refrain yourself from touching me." I said calmly. Leo let go of me, smirking. "See you later then, Leona-chan!" he said. "No, you have to go to the office and confess to Mavis-sensei, and Makarov-sensei." I said. Mavis Vermillion is the principal, and Makarov is the Assistant Principal. "Come on." Katana said, walking in and pulling him away. I adjusted my uniform. **(A:N: The uniforms are the uniforms from the school OVA in Fairy Tail, but the student council uniforms are the ones from Yandere Simulator, an amazing still under development game!(Yandere Dev won't mind a little advertising, right?) Anyways, search up 'yandere simulator student council uniform' if you don't know what the look like. The council wears the red armbands, but Leona wears a golden armband.)** The final bell rang, and I sighed. "I missed Gym, huh?" I asked myself, grabbing my bag. Walking into my house, I called, "Mother, I'm home!" Ayaka, my mom, walked into view. "About time you were home. Go do your homework, and change your outfit. Your fiance will be here soon." she said. I nodded, and walked upstairs.

"Leona!" Vitani, my little sister ran into my arms. "Hello Vitani." I said, hugging her, then I walked into my room. Since I had no homework, I got my dress ready. **(A/N: Search up ' images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTXx1srVNdR_TAvkDnOqn7RxSKxuT02uflar-KalDkv7orfDvAU' Just imagine the dress is orange, and the white part is still white, and her hair is blonde with orange tips. Her eyes are brown.)** The dress was brand new, and I slipped on the white heels, then made sure my color contacts were still in place. This took me 3 hours to do, because I had taken a bath in essential oils, then had my maids bring me a quick plate of finger sandwiches. "Leona!" Vitani knocked on my door. "What is it?" I opened the door, hands folded in front of me. "Wow, I love your dress!" Vitani gushed. "I like yours too." I replied. **(A:N: This is what Vitani looks like in her dress. Search this: ' images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnDvv26MLMGk0JtZl7cI-fdoPJDl91l4RJcWL-U9txcmZGT0s' Vitani's eyes are brown though.)** "The guy is here! He looks so nice!" Vitani giggled. I sighed. A 13 year old could only know so much, unlike me, who is 18 years old. "Let's go." I said, walking down the staircase with grace. Mother and Hisashi, my Papa, were already down there. "This is my daughter, Bree. However, she goes by the name Leona." Ayaka said. She wore a simple red sleeveless dress that touched the floor. Her golden hair was twisted into a bun. "Leona, this is Selene Celestial. Your future-mother-in-law." she added.

I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Selene." I said. The orange haired woman's hazel eyes sparkled. **(A:N: This is what Selene is wearing, but imagine her hair is orange, and her eyes are hazel. Search ' . '. She is not wearing any head accessory either.)** "It's great to meet my future daughter in law!" she smiled. "Leo, come in here!" she called. The boy I saw earlier walked in, ginger hair and all. His shades were gone, revealing his hazel eyes. His spiky hair was even spikier, and he wore a tux. "Hello, Leona-chan." he smirked at me. "Hello, Leo." I replied. "You know each other?" Selene asked. "Yes, she stopped me during a fight. Most likely because she loves me!" Leo replied. "No, I had to take action. I missed Gym because of it. Besides, we only met today." I replied. Leo frowned. "I'm sorry." I apologized. My mother smiled in approval. Papa combed his fingers through his huge mustache. "Leona, how about you show me your room?" Leo asked. I nodded, seeing my mother's gaze on me. "Don't be noisy!" Selene called after us. I showed no emotion. "Of all the boys I could have married, it had to be you." I said, leading Leo to my room. He flopped down on the bed while a maid brought me my school uniform that had just been ironed. "To be honest, I'm not interested in you at all." Leo glared at me. We sat in silence for 23 minutes after that comment, just playing cards, and then Selene walked in. "Aww, you two are getting along fine! Come on Leo, let's say goodbye to Ayaka and Leona." she said. He nodded, standing up. We walked to the main room, where my mother was waiting. "Ayaka, maybe I'll bring Lisette for Vitani next time." Selene spoke, smiling at Vitani. "Who's Lissette?" I asked Leo softly. "She's my little sister, but we usually call her Lisia. She's 13." Leo replied. I nodded, and then Selene and Leo said their farewells, and left. Before Leo left, he kissed me on the cheek, leaving my mother and Selene satisfied.

(1 Day Later)

"Miss, Ohayo!" Julie smiled. "Ohayo!" I smirked back. Walking into school, I heard squealing coming from a storage room. Opening the door, my eyes widened. Aria Sakura, a 3rd year was making out with Leo. "Excuse me." I said firmly. "Please refrain from making out during school hours." Aria glared at me. "Geez, stupid President. You and your stupid Council always interrupt us!" she snarled, walking away, slamming the door and leaving me and Leo alone in the dimly lit room. "You idiot!" Leo hissed. "It was getting good!" "It was getting out of hand." I replied. He grabbed my wrists, and pulled me towards him, moving the collar of my uniform away before biting down. I grunted in pain. "Next time, it'll be visible for everyone." he threatened, walking out of the room, leaving me alone. I found some fabric on a shelf, and put a thin strip over my bloody wound before putting my white collar back in place. My eyes threatened to spill tears. "He's a dumb playboy." I whispered fiercely. Suddenly a memory flashed back to me. "Hey Leona…" a voice echoed in my head. "Leonis..." I whispered. Standing up, I walked to class, and after the day was over, I rushed to his house, knocking on the door. Selene opened it. "Where's Leonis?!" I demanded. "He's in his room. He misses you, actually. Says he gave up his position as heir to our company." Selene replied. "Can I go see him?" I asked pleadingly. Selene nodded, and I rushed in, turning around. "Oh, and Selene?" I asked. "Please don't tell Mother or Papa about my intrusion." Selene nodded. I knocked on Leonis's door. "Mother, go away!" a voice hollered.

"It's not Selene." I replied. "Fine, come in." he scoffed. I opened the door, and my eyes widened. Leonis had changed. He had slicked back ginger hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dusty sand yellow headband that wrapped around his head and covered his ears, a khaki coloured shirt, a black long sleeved undershirt, a neck wrap, black pants, boots, and gloves. "Leona…" he whispered, his eyes tearing up. "Leonis!" I smiled, rushing towards him and embracing him. "I missed this." I whispered. "Me too." Leonis said. "Hey Leonis, finally opened your door-WHAT THE?!" an angered voice hollered. I turned around to see Leo, and boy, he looked pissed. "Leo!" Leonis hissed, clutching me tighter. "You damned girl." Leo seethed. "First you ruin my make-out session, then make my girlfriend dump me, and now you're sleeping with my brother?! You little slut!" he roared. My eyes were filled with anger, and I walked over to Leo, giving him a nice slap across the face. "Call me what you want, and do what you want!" I spat out. "But never call me a slut again, you hear?!" I yelled, shoving him into the far wall. "Leo!" Selene gasped, upset. "Selene, if Leonis agrees to go through with this, may I start hanging out with him after school?" I asked. Selene stared at Leona before smiling. "As long as my boy is happy, then yes." she replied. I laughed out loud before Leonis hugged me tightly. "You can't do that!" Leo roared. Leonis glared at him. "You cheated on her." he said quietly, leading me out of the house. Leonis's eyes were covered in shadows. "I'm so fucking glad you're still you." he whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You seem like the same happy go-lucky girl I remember from middle school." he smiled. I frowned. "I'm not the same person. Sure, I seem happy and cheerful right now, but I'm actually tough now. I am the heiress to Star Corps, and I have gotten stronger." I replied. "By the way.." I trailed off. "What?" Leonis asked. He was a year older than I was, so it was nice to have a older friend growing up. "Why is Leo so cold now? He doesn't seem like the boy who played with you everyday years ago." I replied. "Because of you, Leona." a cold voice said. "Leo." Leonis spoke up. Leo walked towards us, his eyes narrowed. "You killed Cassiopeia." he growled. My eyes widened. "In 8th grade, she left on a trip, saying she was going to the beach with you. I'd never met you, until yesterday. You told Leonis she died trying to save you from drowning. And Leonis told me everything. I tried to distract myself with other girls, but it's so damn hard to when my crush's killer is right next to me." he explained. "I see." I replied. Leo stared at me, eyes full of rage. "YOU KILLED CASSIOPEIA! YOU TOOK HER AWAY! YOU SHOULD DIE TOO! YOU DESERVE IT!" he roared. "Leonis, do you mind?" I asked. Leonis nodded, knowing what I meant, and pinned Leo down, who yelled, "Get off of me! I want to see her drenched in her own blood!" I took scissors out of my school bag, and slowly cut the orange tips from my hair. "What are you doing?!" Leo demanded. I put my scissors back in my bag, and pulled out my contact lense case. I took off my brown color contacts, and stared at Leo with my natural violet eyes. His eyes widened. "No… it couldn't be.." he whispered. "I am Leona, and Cassiopeia. We are one in the same." I introduced myself. "Cassiopeia.." Leo whispered. I blinked at him, running my fingers over my lens case. Leonis got off, and Selene came running out. "Hey Leona. Your mother just called, and she wants to speak to you.


	6. Temporary Hiatus(I'm sorry)

**Hey, it's Livi. And no, this is not a chapter. I'm here to say that this story will be on temporary hiatus** ** _UNTIL THE EMPRESS OF ZEREF IS COMPLETE._** **I'm sorry to anyone who's enjoyed this story so far, but I see that a majority of my readers are on The Empress Of Zeref. I will continue this story after The Empress Of Zeref is complete. Thanks to everyone who will wait for me.**

 **-Livi.**


End file.
